Central Lands
Overview High Lord: Aitor DeAlmieda The heartbeat of Pveth. A combination of all of the Pvethian Cultures pressed into one. The capital city of Norve sits in the center of it. It is primarily plains -- with much having been converted into farmland making it one of the biggest food producers in Pveth. With this and the combination of river access -- The Central lands may not be the richest of the regions -- but it is its most powerful. Norve Lord: Aitor DeAlmieda The capital and largest city of Pveth sitting on a population of Roughly 700,000 people. Carefully organized into district seperated by towers wall that make the city a nightmare to siege with the Night Palace Sitting at the center of the city. The High Temple of Alaricus Also sits within the city making it both the capital of Pveth's government and its religion. Inkveil Academy Grand master: The head of the academic world of Pveth. Home to the brightest minds and scholars. Nobility fight amongst eachother just to send their kids here. The Academy is as old as the kingdom and teaches everything from statecraft, to diplomacy, to warfare. Beckton Lord: Land of the Hills, a difficult area to traverse with some of the finest warriors in the central lands. Beckton is a small sized establishment with around 60,000 occupants within its borders but many more spreadout that live among the hills. Affectionately called the Hillfolk, they aren't known as the most friendly of Pvethians.. Lybster Lord: The settlement itself is small, sitting around 10,000 people but it is widely considered the bread basket of Pveth. While the city itself is on the smaller side. A number of farmsteads dot the landscape and it is covered in rolling fields and orchards. Luton Lord: One of the twins of the River. Luton has prospered greatly from its placement on the river, collecting a toll from passing barges. Potentially one of the wealthiest cities in Norve its power comes from its financial might. Has a popuation of around 200,000. Lundy Lord: The other twin of the river. While Luton may be a large prosperous city, Lundy is more fortress. Built of powerful stone of the river it is considered the guardian of the River but that does not mean it doesn't desire the wealth of Luton. Many believe Luton should be subservient to Luton but even with their military might -- they cannot match the financial prowess of Luton. And with money tends to come friends. Population of around 60,000. Arcos Lord: Arlo Ryser Arcos is the headquarters of the Order of the Eternal Flame, and is a heavily fortified fortress with a large retinue of knights and soldiers to ensure its defences are well-maintained and garrisoned. The population of Arcos is around 30,000 with a very low poverty rate as the majority of the population are trained craftsmen or family of members of the Order. The garrison of Arcos numbers around 5,000, being the capital of the Knights Eternal. It is a well-trained force and is mostly comprised from the population of Arcos, though a good number of the force is from other corners of the world. Arcos is relatively wealthy due to the pool of resources that the Order is able to pull from all their territories, and the educated populace that resides within its walls.